


i like you a latte

by leop1ka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, AtLA, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I pulled this out of my ass, SUKKA SUPREMACY, aang and zuko best wingmen, brief mention of katara and azula, brief mention of tyzula and kataang, college and volleyball au if you squint, sokka best boy, suki and sokka are bi no i will not elaborate, suki is a barista, sukka but make it coffee shop au, this is packed full of coffee pick-up lines, this might have a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: sukka but make it coffee shop au.
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	i like you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> *sweather weather starts playing*

"Can I get your number? Because I like you a latte." 

Suki rolled her eyes. _Seriously_? She heard that one at least three times a day. If somebody was going to use a pick-up line on her, at least let it be original. She continued arranging the coffee cups, paying no attention to the person who said that, but she guessed it was probably a middle aged man with greasy hair and smelly armpits.

Ty Lee, her best friend, who was majoring in dance at the same college as Suki, and also working as a barista at " _Kyoshi's Coffee_ " silently gasped next to her and Suki couldn't help but look up. She knew what that gasp meant. There was someone _hot_ on the other side of that counter. Well, she was definitely interested _now_.

The man (or rather boy) she met eyes with, Suki recognised as the dude who came by a couple of times a week with two other guys, one with a scar on his pale face and another one who was bald with huge tattoos on his body. She was pretty sure his name was Aang, the guy she shared an economics class with in her local college. While she didn't have any classes with the two other dudes, she did know that they studied in the same college as her. Aang was kind and thoughtful, and she knew he was the peacemaker out of the three, judging by the amount of times she had seen him calm down the black haired guy, _Zuko_ , and then shyly cast an apologetic glance at Suki, or any other barista around, mouthing _sorry_. 

She wasn't so sure about this guy's name though, but something starting with S came to mind. Suki's blue eyes looked him up and down, and she couldn't deny the fact he was cute - a messy brown ponytail thrown on top of his head, an attractive smile on his lips and shining blue eyes, framed by two strands of hair. He was wearing a bright blue jacket that had the words " _WATER TRIBE TEAM_ " written on it with big black letters and Suki blinked, surprised. 

_He was in the volleyball team?_

The girl knew she shouldn't be that surprised though. The guy was muscular, tall and looked athletic enough to play volleyball. She liked that too. 

Ty Lee giggled and whispered something like "get that dick, honey." to her, before leaving. Suki didn't know if she would get that far, but she appreciated it nonetheless. At least _she_ had a love life, dating Azula for around three years now, but Suki hadn't dated anyone in two years, as she was too focused on her studies and training to become an official martial arts teacher. She barely remembered what being in a relationship felt like, and she definitely didn't remember how to get dick.

The brunette looked over behind him. She saw Aang and Zuko, watching the two with extreme attention. Aang was cheerfully giving his friend a thumbs up, even though the volleyball player had his back turned, and Zuko had his face buried in his hands, either angry or too scared to watch his best friend's rejection unfold. 

Suki finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sure you can do better than _that_." She said, her arms coming to rest on the cold counter in front of her. The café wasn't particularly busy at the moment, the only customers being Aang and his friends, together with an old man, who had suspiciously been muttering "my cabbages" over and over while he slept on one of the wooden coffee tables. 

The guy's nervous smile turned into a hopeful one, obviously joyful that the girl hadn't rejected him yet. 

"Oh yeah? How about this one?" He also leaned his elbows on the counter and Suki couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Their faces were closer now, and the barista couldn't help but admire his features. His chiseled jaw, beautiful dark skin, prominent nose, smooth lips and cheekbones that could cut you, all but made her want to get on her knees and profusely thank whichever god had given him the balls to talk to her. 

"My coffee's really hot. But you're hotter." He smirked and Suki smiled, impressed. She tried to ignore the blush that appeared and the way her cheeks reddened at that.

She wanted to punch herself for liking such a cheesy pick-up line, but she couldn't help it when the guy who had told her said cheesy pick-up line was insanely hot.

"Well, that's a lot better, _pretty boy_." She said.

Oh boy, she was stepping into dangerous territory now. Her heartbeat quickened and she tried to hide her sweaty palms from him. Was she too straightforward? Did she cross a line? Was that a bit too flirtatious for a first meeting? But he did say she was hot like three seconds ago, shouldn't it be okay?

Her worried thoughts were interrupted by the guy laughing. His laugh was almost angelic, and Suki was convinced he was actually a Greek god, not a college student. 

"Pretty boy, huh? I like it." He smiled, showing a perfect straight white row of teeth. 

_Jesus, does this guy not have any flaws?_

Suki sighed a bit, relieved that she hadn't turned him off. 

"And what else do you like? Besides volleyball, of course." She tried starting a conversation, and the guy seemed pleased that she knew he was in their college's volleyball team. 

"You noticed? Ah, well, I like to annoy my sister... and flirt with cute baristas." He winked and Suki smiled, chuckling.

She was aware of Aang and Zuko's eyes on them, but she tried hard to ignore it.

"You have a sister then?" She asked, playing with her hands on the counter.

The guy smiled wide.

"Yeah! Her name's Katara, you might have heard of her, she's studying social science-"

"Oh, yes! I know Katara, she's in my women's studies class. I'm jealous now, you have the most badass sister." Suki interrupted him.

She thought she saw Aang perk up at the mention of Katara.

He laughed again.

"I wouldn't call her badass, you have no idea how angry that girl gets when I steal her food. She gets all worked up about it and, oh sorry, I'm rambling, I'm just gonna stop now." He was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Suki shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine! I like hearing people talk about their families. Sounds like you guys have something of a sibling rivalry, with you being such an prestigious volleyball player and her being one of the best students." Suki tried to get him to talk more.

The guy smiled at Suki.

"I wouldn't call it sibling rivalry, but we definitely fight because of dumb shit a lot. Anyway, how about you? You have any siblings?" 

"Nope, I'm an only child." She replied, popping the "p" and he made an "ah" noise, nodding, before that dreadful awkward silence filled the air.

Zuko slapped his knee and Aang rubbed his temples, but what Suki didn't quite know was if he was trying to manifest a date for his friend, or if he was just tired from everyone's bullshit. 

"So, you think I'm cute then?" Suki tried talking again, leaning in. 

She heard Zuko whisper "Finally!" and saw Aang muffle his mouth with his hand. These two were an odd pair for sure.

The guy also leaned in closer and she was aware of how close their faces were now. They weren't close enough so they could kiss but were close enough for any customer walking in to think there was some flirting going on. 

"You're more than cute." He replied and Suki blushed. "You're _gorgeous_." 

She was positively sure she would die from overheating right then and there.

"Am I now, pretty boy?" 

The guy hummed.

"Yup, and if you let me take you out on a date, I'm gonna show you how beautiful you really are." 

She raised an eyebrow at that, a smirk tugging in the corner of her lips.

"Sorry if that was too forward, you can totally say no if you want, I shouldn't have-" The guy started getting nervous again.

"Oh, shut up! I'd let you take me out, only on one condition." Suki said.

"Name it." 

"You say another coffee pick-up line. And make sure it's good." 

The guy made a face, trying to think of a good enough pick-up line and the barista giggled.

"Alright then, how about this one?" He started and Suki eagerly awaited. "I'm going to start watching my caffeine intake, because baby you make my heart palpitate."

Suki opened her mouth and closed it. 

"Oh no, was it that bad?" The guy said.

"No! I loved it actually." Suki replied. "You're getting that date, pretty boy."

He smiled like a little kid in a candy store at that. 

Suki couldn't help but return his smile, as excited as him about the future date. She grabbed one of the plastic cups and wrote her number on it, giving it to the guy. Their fingers touched and Suki tried not to shudder. He was so _warm_. 

"The name's Suki." She said.

"Sokka." He replied.

_Sokka, huh? She liked the sound of that._

He started walking towards his friends, who were currently giving each other a fist bump. 

"Pick me up tomorrow at 5 PM, pretty boy!" She shouted after him, and he flashed her yet another charming smile.

"You got it, princess!" Sokka winked at her and sat back down.

Her heart fluttered at the nickname. 

A loud squeal right in her ear made her jump.

"Yes, yes, yes! You're finally starting to have a love life, I'm so happy! You should see your aura right now, it's the brightest pink I've ever seen!" Ty Lee's loud shrieking made her ears bleed.

_Had she watched her interaction with Sokka the entire time?_

"Oh fuck off, I've always had a love life!" Suki hit her friend on the shoulder lightly, rolling her eyes. 

"Uh huh, _whatever_ you say."

Needless to say, when she closed the shop at the end of the day, she was pleased to see that Sokka had sent her a text.

_"I'm soy into you."_

She giggled and her fingers immediately typed a text.

_"You're never gonna stop with those pick-up lines, are you?"_

_"Never."_

**Author's Note:**

> might have a part 2!


End file.
